Black as Knight
by silverdragon917
Summary: Years after the battle between the kings, Kuro and Neko are still looking for their Silver King. With Shiro out of his life for so long, the Black Dog has finally come to grips with his feelings, but will he ever get to express his love to his king? KuroxShiro Extremely Fluffy. Please Enjoy


**A/N: So I watched this show in less than a day and appsolutly loved it. There was so much to love about the show that I had to write a story about it. This is my first K fanfic, and it is also my first attempt at writing in first person.**

**I hope you like it and please review.**

**Silverdragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K or any of the characters featured in this fanficiton. Good day.**

Black as Knight

It had been years since the battle between the kings, almost a decade now. That had been the day when the Immortal King had died, along with the Red and Colorless Kings. It had been a day of sadness and mourning for both of the king's clansmen, including Neko and Kuro the only two people who had taken the oath to serve under the Silver King.

Despite the years that had passed the pair had remained together, looking for their king, certain that he wasn't dead. Neither of them had seen Shiro as he was killed by the Red King, but both knew in their hearts that their king could never really be dead.

Kuro had given up the search of the city long ago, knowing that Shiro would have much preferred to remain outside of the politics that being a King brought, so he and Neko had started searching elsewhere, roaming the countryside and more or less hoping to stumble upon there king.

The years had been kind to both of them, Neko remaining in her curvaceous body while her cat form changed very little. Kuro didn't seem to age anymore either, remaining 18, the same age as the day he'd become one of the Silver Clan. The Black Dog knew of only one explanation for this turn of events, and that thought put hope into his heart, even after years of searching.

For him to have remained the same age through the years, he still must be connected to Shiro, his Silver, Immortal King. That thought made him happy, and every time he thought of seeing Shiro again his heart would leap for joy.

After the first day they met, especially after all they had been through together, Kuro found that he had fallen in love with his king somewhere along the way. He had never had a chance to express it, by the time he realized it was too late and Shiro's plan had already been set into motion, but he knew that when he saw Shiro again, they would be together, he was sure of it.

~; ~; ~; ~; ~; ~;

_Kuro's POV_

It was almost exactly ten years after that day that I finally saw Shiro again.

He didn't look a day older than the day he had supposedly died. His hair was a little longer, but other than that he looked exactly the same.

I had been traveling through a busy village with Neko at my side, she hardly ever went anywhere else always holding that umbrella to give back to Shiro, during the village's "Festival of the Seasons". Due to the festival the streets were filled with people, young children running around screaming and playing games with each other as they weaved through the crowds.

I figured I might as well enjoy the festival while I was passing through, I didn't allow myself much leisure time as it was, so a few hours spent enjoying the festivities couldn't hurt. There were dozens of vendors at the festival, selling everything from small firecrackers to foods of all different kinds.

There was one vendor in particular that caught my eye, the man selling umbrellas. There were so many different kinds of parasols and in such beautiful patterns that I had to stop and look at them. One of the umbrellas on display caught my attention, mainly because it was the same size, color and pattern of the umbrella I was currently carrying on my back to give back to Shiro when I finally found him.

I turned the vendor, "This one is very beautiful, may I ask who made it?"

The vendor, a shorter, stocky man just gave a chuckle, "That one was made by my new associate. What was his name again…? Oh that's right, Isane something, Yashiro I think…"

My heart gave a flutter in my chest, had I finally found him?

"How would I find this Isane Yashiro? I would like to ask him a few questions about this umbrella," I could barely contain my excitement. After all these years I may have finally found my lost King.

"Well he would probably be at the workshop right now…." The vendor looked thoughtful for a moment, "But I did give him the day off so he might be in the woods, he seems to like it there."

I shook the man's hand quickly, "Thank you so much for your help."

With that I ran off into the woods, not caring if Neko was following me or not. I was so close to my goal, I could practically smell Shiro's scent again. I followed my instincts through the forest, not really worrying about where I was going.

I ended up in a small clearing, filled with bright blooming wildflowers of all different colors. In the middle of that field was the object of my love and obsession for the past ten years.

Shiro lay on his back, looking up at the sky through the break in the tree cover. His hair was the same bright white that it had always been. His body was still small and fragile looking, the same figure that had turned away from me to face his own destruction.

How I longed to run up to him and hug him, tackle him to the floor and kiss him, but I restrained myself. It wouldn't do any good to scare him away after searching for him for so long. So I just stood and watched as he gazed at the clouds floating by, looking so at peace with himself and the world that I wondered what was going through his head.

As the sky grew dark he stood up and started deeper into the forest, stopping just as the sun set on a beautiful rock outcropping, allowing for the sun setting on the horizon to be seen.

The colors were beautiful, oranges and yellows, reds and purples, even tints of blue.

I was lost by the beauty of it all, so I didn't even notice when Shiro turned around and looked straight at me.

"I know you're there," he said, smiling that brilliant smile that always took my breath away.

I was dumbfounded for a moment then I remembered I was his clansmen, he would be able to sense me if I was this close to him through our connection. I stood there like an idiot for another few seconds before finally mustering the courage to walk up to him.

My king, my lord, my master, the man that I had fallen hopelessly in love with, was finally within reach.

He shifted his head ever so slightly to the side, almost as if wondering what I was doing. Sure I wasn't walking as fast as I could, but I was still trying to build up the confidence to confess my feelings.

This moment had been played out so many times in my head that I had thought that I would have every possible outcome thought of in advance. There was the one where I confessed and he rushed up and kissed me, or the one where I told him and he rejected me. There was even the one where he confessed first and I brought him up into my arms, but my wildest dreams couldn't have prepared me for what did happen.

As I was walking towards him, Shiro suddenly took off in a full out sprint towards me, covering the distance between us in mere seconds. Before he ran into me full on he jumped, his light form flying into the air and knocking me over and onto the ground. From this position, him practically sitting on my rib cage and me struggling to breathe, he wrapped me into his arms, giving me a tight hug.

"What took you so long Kuro?" he whispered into my neck, nuzzling his face closer to my exposed skin.

I sat up, Shiro moving to sit in my lap instead of on my chest, and hugged him back. My head rested on top of his and I pet his hair in long, drawn out strokes. He nuzzled further into my neck, like a child snuggling close to its mother, his hands grabbing fistfuls of my shirt.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Shiro. You aren't the easiest person to find," I was rubbing circles on his back now in an attempt to comfort him. I could feel him shaking, warm wet tear drops soaking into my shirt while he cried.

"Shh, it's okay now Shiro, I'm here. You don't have to worry anymore," I tried to give him some soothing words, I wasn't sure what else to do at that moment but try to comfort my king.

Shiro pulled back ever so slightly, so he could look up into my face, his gorgeous brown eyes bloodshot from crying, and tear tracks running down his face.

"I-I-I t-t-thought that m-m-maybe you had for-for-forgotten about me. T-t-that maybe you had gi-gi-given up on f-f-finding me. I was w-w-worried that you thought I w-w-was dead," Shiro sniffed, rubbing his face into my shirt again.

I brought my hand up to cup his face, bringing it up to eye level and looking into those amber eyes that I had come to love. This was not one of the scenes that I had played out in my head, but even so I knew just what to say. It was time for me to confess.

"How could I ever forget about you Shiro? I love you. I have since before the day you sacrificed yourself to destroy the Colorless King. I've kept that with me when I was searching for you. Every day I woke up, hoping and praying that I would find you, that maybe it would finally be the day that I could be with you. There was hardly a night were I didn't go to bed thinking about you, hardly a day were I went without thinking of your face, your voice, your laugh, your smile. Now that I've finally found you I realize just how pale my memories are in comparison to the actual you…" I wanted to say more, but a pair of lips silenced me.

Shiro had pushed himself up and had connected our lips, bringing us together in a small kiss. It wasn't sloppy or extravagant, but it meant so much to me. That brief kiss told me all I needed to know about how Shiro felt.

After the kiss ended Shiro looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs and not looking at me at all.

I was a little taken back by the gesture. Was Shiro nervous, or just being shy? I couldn't really tell, so I reached a hand under his chin and made him look at me.

His cheeks were dusted a lite pink and there were once again tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong my king?" I tried to wipe away his tears, but more just came and took their place. Eventually Shiro was sobbing again, burying his face in my chest as he cried.

Once he calmed down he looked up again, a watery smile gracing his face, "I don't deserve you Kuro, but I'm glad that you've finally found me again."

"For you, I would do anything," I knew that I was laying it on a little thick, but I needed Shiro to understand that my love for him was endless, and had survived through the years of searching, waiting for this one moment in time to be finally realized.

I brought our lips together again, this time into a longer kiss. It was still slow, but it gave us the chance to just feel alive, and to bask in whatever it was we had together.

Eventually the kiss had to end, and I was left with one final question. I was pretty sure of the answer, if Shiro's actions were anything to gauge by, but I needed to hear him say it and confirm it.

"Do you love my Shiro?" I was still afraid of his answer, there was always the fear that he would reject me in the back of my mind.

He smiled now, a full, beautiful, bright smile that seemed to light up the night that had fallen around us.

"Yes Kuro, I do love you."

Those words set my heart to leaping for joy. Finally knowing that my feelings were returned made me feel like a new man, someone with a little more spring in their step. I smiled in pure happiness and quickly kissed Shiro again before standing up, holding Shiro in my arms like a small child.

"You know, you can put me down Kuro," Shiro said, that bright smile still gracing his face.

"But I don't want to," was my response as I started walking towards the village.

"Okay then," was all he said before resting his head on my shoulder and enjoying the free ride.

By the time we got back the festival was dying down. It was late at night and many of the people who had once crowded the streets were now safely tucked into bed.

I didn't know where Shiro was staying so I brought him to the inn that I was renting a room from. Walking up the stairs I heard light snores coming from the room, and upon opening the door I found Neko curled up on one of the beds in her cat from.

Looking over my shoulder at Shiro's face I discovered that he had fallen asleep too, his head leaning on my shoulder and his light breathing tickling my neck.

I sighed and placed him on one of the beds, quickly stripping him of his belt and shoes so he wouldn't be uncomfortable while he slept. Going over to Neko I gently patted her head, knowing that I had been gone for a while, and thankful that she had been smart enough to come back to the room after I had disappeared.

After taking off my own shoes and jacket I sat on the edge of the bed that Shiro was sleeping in and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful and calm that I couldn't resist placing a small kiss on his forehead before brushing my lips against his.

"Kuro…." He mumbled in his sleep, turning over so he was no longer facing me.

I crawled into bed next to Shiro, and wrapped my arms around his sleeping form.

"I love you Shiro. My King, my Master, my Love," I whispered into his ear before snuggling closer and closing my eyes.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it, and I may be writing more for this pairing, not sure yet so look out. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
